El despertar de la luz
by Saku Hyuuga Ishtar
Summary: Para crack and roll y 10pairings. Precuela de la Saga de los Reyes. Pareja 7: Saiou/Asuka. Saiou recibe la misión de reclutar a Asuka para la Luz de la Destrucción, pero las cosas no salen del todo como planea.
1. Fuego

**Reto: **Cuatro Elementos / 10 parejas  
><strong>Claim: <strong>Tenjouin Asuka  
><strong>Pareja: <strong>Takuma Saiou  
><strong>Tema: <strong>01. Fuego

**Notas: **Precuela de un proyecto mayor al que he llamado 'Saga de los Reyes', un fic más o menos de la categoría General sobre duelos y guerras. Mundo alterno de las doce dimensiones.

* * *

><p><strong>EL DESPERTAR DE LA LUZ.<strong>

No importa cuántas veces tire las cartas, el destino sigue eligiendo a la misma una y otra vez, una y otra vez, como una sombra persistente que danza bajo sus párpados nada más se acuesta y un fantasma benévolo una vez se ve ocupado con las tareas del día a día cotidiano. La carta está ahí, el fuego, la renovación. Saiou no puede explicarse su presencia, no puede saber a ciencia cierta porqué ha aparecido de pronto, cuando antes los augurios eran de paz o de victoria, pero aún así le aterroriza, trepa por su espina dorsal causándole escalofríos, la posibilidad de cambio y resistencia, de renovación y renacimiento.

¿Qué hay que cambiar si el mundo parece correcto? ¿Qué hay qué cambiar cuando los planes apenas están formándose? Él es el Heraldo de la Luz en el mundo lleno de sombras, en el mundo de arena y todos aquellos que existan bajo el estandarte del rey desconocido, pero temido, que planea derrocar. Él es el Heraldo de la Luz, aquél que se despertó una mañana para encontrar un espectáculo asombroso, un mundo brillante y suyo, donde ningún secreto quedaba oculto en la oscuridad. A él le habló la voz luminosa una vez hubo salido de su shock, a él le pidió que guiara el mundo hacia su utopía, que destruyera naciones si era necesario, que reconstruyera ídolos de luz. Y si es así, si siempre ha sido así desde que tiene memoria, ¿por qué tiene que cambiar algo? ¿Por qué está cambiando algo?

—Saiou, es hora de movernos —no se sobresalta cuando la voz de su amo y maestro llena las paredes del refugio inhóspito que ha sido su hogar durante años, una cueva pequeña pero cómoda donde ha acomodado todas sus cosas, que consisten en algunos cambios de ropa, una hamaca donde dormir, su preciada baraja de duelo y su mazo de cartas del tarot. El maestro siempre ha estado a su lado, el maestro vive dentro suyo, el maestro lo es todo.

—¡Pero, amo...! —las cartas nunca fallan, él lo sabe. El cambio se sobreviene como una avalancha buscando enterrarlo, el cambio, indecible e irreparable una vez comienza a moverse.

—Necesitamos aliados, Saiou. Necesitamos más poder —su voz no admite réplicas, pues a pesar de que es incorpórea contiene un gran poder, alarmante y quemante—. Hay una chica en el pueblo más cercano. La quiero a ella.

Hace años que Saiou no sale de su refugio, a pesar de que su alimento ya sólo consiste de ratas y nabos que crecen en los campos lejanos, la luz proverá a su debido tiempo. La luz que atraviesa sus párpados para mostrarle la figura de una jovencita, casi niña, de cabellos dorados. Insulsa a simple vista, indigna del poder supremo de la luz.

—La quiero a ella. Tenjouin Asuka —repite la voz y en secreto, en esa parte de su mente que no comparte con el hombre, planea que sea su reemplazo una vez llegue el momento, una vez las cartas tiren enteramente a su favor.


	2. Agua

**Reto: **Cuatro Elementos / 10 parejas  
><strong>Claim: <strong>Tenjouin Asuka  
><strong>Pareja: <strong>Takuma Saiou  
><strong>Tema: <strong>04. Agua

* * *

><p>Ha hecho incontables sacrificios por su señor, uno más no debería dañarlo, ¿cierto? Aún así, Saoiu se resiste a seguir del todo las órdenes, aún así, Saiou sigue urdiendo planes que no necesiten más piezas y hace promesas a la luz de la única vela que tiene, mientras camina por un sendero oscuro (siempre oscuro, como todo) hacia la aldea que su amo le ha enseñado en sueños, donde reside la chica que según él será una poderosa aliada para su causa.<p>

Dejar su hogar no ha sido particularmente difícil, mucho menos andar por esos caminos pedregosos y peligrosos donde circulan ladrones y monstruos por igual, pero lo que sí constituye un reto es el hecho de llevársela, pues sin duda una mocosa de pueblo no podrá entender el glorioso futuro que les espera, mucho menos tramar planes la mitad de bien de lo que lo hace él.

Llevársela. ¿Para qué? ¿Para entrenarla y así perder muchos más años de ventaja, en lo que el rey desconocido hace la guerra? El hombre no puede soportar la idea por mucho que la esté llevando a cabo y cuando por fin consigue dar con ella, sus sospechas no son menos infundadas de lo que pensó. Una chiquilla demasiado inteligente, pero no lo suficiente para la causa, valiente, lo suficiente como para enfrentársele e inculta en cualquier arte que no sea tener duelos con su hermano, en donde, sin embargo, ha mostrado tener un brillo peculiar, ése que busca la luz, sin duda.

—Espera algunos años a que madure, yo te indicaré cuando llegue ese preciado momento —la voz sale de su boca aunque él nunca se da cuenta, retumba en las paredes grises de su nuevo hogar, arrebatado por la fuerza de un duelo a unos hombres que bien podrán servirle como esclavos en los años de espera. Saiou está furioso. No puede esperar por él, ¿pero sí por ella?

—Sí, mi señor —murmura, encendiendo todas las velas de la casa, iluminando el lugar tanto que hasta podría hacerle daño—. La tendrá. Sin duda la tendrá.

Por la ventana se puede ver su casa a escasos metros, la niña jugando con su hermano. Saiou no quiere confiar en ella pero no le queda más opción y cuando se sienta a su mesa para leer las cartas por enésima vez (¿habrá cambiado algo?) también se acerca una jarra de agua, rebosante y cristalina, que refleja los rayos de luz y los convierte en caleidoscopios en la superficie, de brillantes colores.

—Tenjouin Asuka —murmura, observando el movimiento de las ondas en el agua, que de inmediato se desdibujan en figuras gráciles pero poderosas, como témpanos de hielo—. Asuka —el pronóstico de su amo no está equivocado, mucho menos el del agua con sus misteriosas formas. Esa niña rubia será la princesa de la luz. Esa niña rubia, a su lado, bajo su tutela, comenzará a cambiar, como las ondas sutiles en su jarra de agua, como el destino del mundo mismo bajo la guerra de la luz y la oscuridad.


	3. Aire

**Reto: **Cuatro Elementos / 10 parejas  
><strong>Claim: <strong>Tenjouin Asuka  
><strong>Pareja: <strong>Takuma Saiou  
><strong>Tema: <strong>02. Aire

* * *

><p><em>Hazlo. <em>La voz sigue retumbando en su cabeza mientras se abre camino entre pasillos y habitaciones, colmadas de la vida hogareña y el amor de familia. Todo está a oscuras (como siempre, aún si es de día o de noche) y su sombra blanca y perfecta, como un ángel de la muerte, parece luminiscente mientras avanza, sembrando destrucción a su paso, así sea sólo romper efectos personales o volcar rústicas sillas de madera. _Hazlo._ Saiou obedece las órdenes de su maestro con gusto, con el sentimiento de ser últil después de tantos años aflorando en su pecho, ya casi marchito de tanto esperar a que suceda algo, algo en ella, en la chica.

Todo ha llegado a sus últimas consecuencias esa noche, tras haberse despertado de un sueño extraño, plagado por el poder de los vientos, mismo que destruía casas y le tironeaba de la ropa, como si también quisiese llevárselo, una premonición del futuro. Y la voz le ha hablado cuando ha abierto los ojos, le ha dado instrucciones precisas y claras (hazlo, llévate al chico), órdenes que no duda ni un momento en llevar a cabo, aún a mitad de la noche, aún sin ningún plan de antemano, de ésos que crea tras tirar las cartas al menos tres ocasiones.

Se sorprende, sin embargo, cuando llega a su objetivo y lo ve todo destruído, todo destrozado como si el torbellino que vio en su sueño se hubiese tratado de llevar la casa también. Y ahí está ella, también una sombra blanca en la oscuridad reinante, ilesa, las manos y el cabello manchados de sangre, la mirada fría y congelada como la de los muertos a sus pies, un hombre y una mujer, presumiblemente sus padres (pero, ¿dónde está el chico? ¿dónde?) aquellos que le dieron la vida sólo para entregársela a la luz más adelante.

—¿Por qué...? —parece un fantasma e incluso mientras se mueve con la ligereza del viento, conserva la gracia de uno, de quien se sabe absuelto de todo lazo terrenal (¿dónde está el chico?), luego se detiene a mirarlo con ojos vacíos.

Sus mentes han estado conectadas sin que él se diera cuenta, con un hilo tejido finamente por el destino y la magia, por el poder sin límites de la luz. Y ella ha visto el mismo sueño de destrucción, ella ha cumplido con mayor eficacia las órdenes del maestro, ella misma ha trazado el sendero que la llevará en ascenso.

—Es tiempo —afirma la luz, forzando su camino por la boca de Saiou y haciendo que éste extienda una mano hacia ella, rodeada por cadáveres—. Vamos.

Asuka no se mueve, sus pupilas lejanas y vacías, opacas como el fondo de un oscuro pozo parecen temblar mientras levanta la mano donde tiene el disco de duelo (mátalo), la voz omnisciente y luminosa vibrando en sus oídos (él lo hizo).

La mujer levanta el disco de duelo, callada, como una sombra blanca, pero cuando despierta no hay nadie ahí (ni memorias, ni voces) y el mundo como lo conoce ha terminado.


	4. Tierra

**Reto: **Cuatro Elementos / 10 parejas  
><strong>Claim: <strong>Tenjouin Asuka  
><strong>Pareja: <strong>Takuma Saiou  
><strong>Tema: <strong>03. Tierra

* * *

><p><em>¿Por qué está sucediendo esto? ¿Por qué?<em> La pregunta brota de sus labios junto con vastos ríos de sangre, que tiñen su piel (blanca, la luz) y el suelo de color carmesí, carmesí y dorado, mientras el mundo sigue desapareciendo a su alrededor. Saiou aferra sus uñas a la tierra, se hace daño mientras trata de anclarse a la vida, que poco a poco se va escapando de su cuerpo, del mundo en general.

—Éste es el poder de la luz —grita solemne la otra parte que vive en él, su señor, cuya presencia se va haciendo débil, un eco borroso de claridad—. ¡Contempla lo que tú nunca pudiste hacer!

No hace falta que se lo diga, sus ojos pueden verlo todo o al menos todo lo que queda ya, que no son más que algunos pedazos de tierra aquí y alla, derrumbándose como granos de arena, yendo a parar en el reloj de la eternidad. Asuka, imponente frente a él, los ojos muertos, la apariencia de ángel de la destrucción, los monstruos rodeándola, protegiéndola. Sus puntos de vida casi intactos.

—Es tu turno —espeta ella, sin parpadear ni una sola vez, pero al hombre ya no le quedan fuerzas, ni nada que apostar. Su apuesta se derrumba junto con él, el mundo que le pertenecía del cual sólo quedan escasas cenizas. Y la luz lo abandona... ¡Lo abandona! ¿Cómo puede siquiera pensar en continuar cuando la oscuridad amenaza con engullirlo?—. Es tu turno —repite con la voz fría de la muerte y sus pasos, enfundados en unas pequeñas botas blancas, se acercan tanto que ya sólo puede ver el polvo negro en los tacones.

_¡Mátalo!_ Dice la voz y es el último resquicio que queda en su cuerpo, el último haz de luz, que ahora brilla en ella, la rodea como un halo fantasmal. La chica se ha vuelto loca cuando ha visto la masacre (¿o ya lo estaba desde antes? ¿cómo explicar su repentino ataque asesino?), había ido a buscarlo en el mismo momento en el que su amo le ordenaba llevarla a su lado. Y habían presentado batalla. Ella, contra el asesino de sus padres (mátalo), él contra la princesa y potencial amenaza. Pero el resultado había sido obvio nada más la luz lo abandonó (nunca estuvo ahí): un mundo destruído y la bota de la mujer en su rostro, dispuesta a convertirlo en una masa sanguinolenta, engullida por las sombras de la derrota.

_Te devolveré a tus padres, Asuka. Te devolveré a tu hermano e incluso mucho más._

¡Mentiras, claro! Todas ellas, todas ellas... Pero, ¿cómo avisarle? ¿Para qué hacerlo? Su hermana nunca volvió, pero las promesas estuvieron ahí para sostenerlo y guiarlo, así como lo harían con ella hasta que ya no fuese de utilidad. Así como harían con ella cuando ya no fuese de utilidad...

Con su último aliento Saiou ríe. Es mejor vivir de mentiras que de nada y ya se encontrará la princesa la verdad, aquella que subside más allá de la luz cegadora en la que está inmersa.


	5. Estrella

**Reto: **Abecedario / 10 parejas  
><strong>Claim: <strong>Tenjouin Asuka  
><strong>Pareja: <strong>Edo Phoenix  
><strong>Tema: <strong>18. Estrella

* * *

><p>Hace frío. En ese mundo siempre hace frío y el viento tira de su ropa como si quisiera llevársela, como si quisiera con ella calmar la eterna tempestad que sacude el mundo, ese mundo desconocido y nuevo al que ha ido a parar. ¿Dónde estoy? Se pregunta el primer día, cuando se ve rodeada por la oscuridad, cuando la única vista que hay entre sus ojos y la nada es un castillo blanco, erigido no con piedra o granito, sino con algo más fuerte que el acero, algún tipo de lámina que sólo ha visto en las armaduras de los montruos.<p>

—Es tu castillo —le responde la voz en su cerebro, tan familiar que no se cuestiona su existencia, mucho menos sus palabras, un consuelo en ese mundo aparentemente solitario—. Aquí reinarás. Aquí te serán traídos tanto tus enemigos como tus amigos, aquí erigiras la fortaleza para gobernar los doce reinos, las doce dimensiones.

—Once —puntualiza ella, cuando el recuerdo de su batalla con Saiou invade su cerebro, así como también imágenes difusas de los últimos segundos de la dimensión de donde provenía, de sus padres muertos en el suelo y la ropa de Fubuki hecha jirones en su habitación—. Son once ahora.

El recuerdo parece haberle devuelto su fortaleza, aquella fría crueldad y determinación que la ha movido durante días entre desiertos de arena, entre, quizás, dimensiones apenas recordadas. Sus pasos se encaminan hacia las puertas del castillo, tan inusual pues no tiene a sus pies un reino al cual gobernar. Sin embargo, no importa. Ése mundo, todos los que quedan... Todos son suyos por derecho, por decreto de la luz. ¿Y qué importa ya la dimensión destruída, las amigas perdidas, los padres masacrados o el hermano desaparecido? Apenas son figuras borrosas bajo sus párpados, cubiertos de luz. Apenas son figuras minúsculas comparadas con el reino, con el plan mayor.

—Existe otro mundo —aún recuerda la voz dentro de sus sueños, aún recuerda las palabras dulces y suaves, de cuando su cuerpo vagó, como un meteorito, surcando el espacio de oscuridad para irse a posar en ese mundo desconocido, tan suyo y a la vez tan nuevo—. En ese mundo no existen las guerras, ni el hambre, ni los monstruos. En ese mundo está tu hermano y estás tu misma, en ese mundo más allá de la cuarta pared... Conquístalo y Fubuki regresará a tu lado, junto con un ejército de esclavos de la luz, junto con tus padres y también con el señor de la oscuridad, cautivo, ajeno de toda esta guerra. Conquístalo y lo tendrás de vuelta...

Saiou se habría preguntado cómo llevar a cabo dicha hazaña sin hombres que lo apoyaran, sin poderosos aliados, sin nada más que un mazo lleno de cartas y otro ensangrentado del tarot, pero Asuka no dijo nada y se limitó a entrar en la fortaleza blanca con paso seguro, con aquella irrompible certeza de que las cosas comenzarían a moverse por sí solas.

_Es ahí_. Afirma la voz tras recorrer un largo pasillo, también inmaculado y blanco, seco de cualquier adorno y cualquier voz, sólo el sonido de sus tacones retumbando por el espacio. Una larga escalinata se extiende hacia pisos superiores, en donde cada nivel tiene puertas y ventanales secretos, donde sin duda podría resguardar a su ejército el día que llegue, pero es el eslabón más alto de la cadena la que la aguarda, el último piso donde no hay mayor protección que el cielo negro azulado y la extensión interminable y vasta de arena hasta donde no alcanza la vista.

Un trono es el único adorno del lugar, blanco como todo, enorme como para un gigante. No necesita oír que le pertenece, ella misma avanza hasta sentarse y vigilar su reino muerto, escaso. La promesa del otro mundo no la tienta como la luz piensa que debería, la promesa de nada en realidad... Ni siquiera el pensamiento de su hermano. (Está muerta, después de todo). Todo lo que tiene, todo lo que es, es la luz en sí misma. Su hermano, su padre, su esposo, su amo, sólo es la luz.

—Y así es mejor —dice en voz baja, sentada con la espalda recta sobre el gran trono blanco—. Vivir sin lazos, sin padres, sin pasado. Vivir para pelear.

.

No importa cuántas veces lo haga, el resultado siempre es el mismo. La estrella. La carta de la estrella repitiéndose una y otra vez con cada tirada, siempre en la misma posición invertida. Los cambios están sucediéndose como ella lo predijo, los cambios la alcanzan mientras los días avanzan con ella y su señor presos de la soledad, un castillo demasiado grande lleno de provisiones (te dije que te lo daría todo) y la baraja sucia de sangre de Saiou.

_La estrella. La estrella._ Aquella que sólo aparece en las noches bajo sus párpados, pero sólo como una luz y no como un astro, no como los cientos de significados románticos que alguna vez llegó a escuchar. La que simboliza la luz y el destino, el momento de la verdad, donde se obtendrá aquello que se merece, si se es capaz de defenderlo.

_La estrella._

Los pasos se hacen cada vez más fuerte conforme alguien sube las escaleras hacia su trono, su primer vasallo le susurra la luz, su primer plebeyo o su primer comandante. Asuka tiene entre las manos la carta destinada, sabiendo de antemano que el símbolo de la misma avanza hacia ella con lentitud, pues ya hace días que lo ha visto a la lejanía, la sombra plateada cubierta por una capa negra.

—Edo Phoenix —permanece rígida cuando el hombre hace aparición, hincando una rodilla contra el suelo para presentarle unos burlones respetos, por cómo relampaguea su sonrisa debajo de la capucha—. ¿Vienes a unirte a mí o a despreciarme? Te he estado llamando.

—No vengo a ofrecerle mis servicios, alteza, al menos no como un comandante o un lamebotas real, el primero y único, parece —deja caer su capa para que ella admire el cabello plateado, los ojos azules sin duda símbolos de la luz—. Sólo quiero hacerte una advertencia. Ellos están viniendo. Vienen cientos, miles quizás. Han oído de usted en todas las dimensiones y quieren unírsele. Pero...

El revuelto de su capa fue tan rápido que casi pareció una sombra surcando el espacio entre ellos, pronto, Asuka encontró a Edo a escasos centímetros de su rostro, mirándola con sorna, como si no le importara en lo más mínimo el poder de la luz.

—Pero... Quizás no debería de fiarse de todos ellos, ¿sabe?

—¿Tú a quién eres fiel? —la estrella, el destino.

—A ti no, por supuesto —se da la vuelta para observar el horizonte, aún sin señas del ejército que ha vaticinado, todos hombres y monstruos dispuestos a ponerse a su disposición en la guerra, misma que no tenía más objetivo que pelear por pelear o al menos así lo veía ella—. Sólo he venido a dejar el mensaje. Si me disculpa, alteza.

Baja las escaleras con parsimonia, su capa negra pegada al cuerpo debido a la escasa brisa. Ella no aparta sus ojos de su espalda hasta que ésta se pierde en las profundidades de su castillo, de su más profundo secreto.

_No debería de fiarse de ellos..._

¿Quién le ha mandado dicho mensaje y con qué intención? ¿Por qué Edo Phoenix ha ido a buscarla y más aún, por qué sabe ella su nombre?

_¡Es él!_ Gimotea una voz en su interior, tan parecida a la de la vieja Asuka, que se conformaba con jugar un rato con su hermano al duelo de monstruos, ante la atenta pero aprobatoria mirada de su madre. _Es Fubuki_.

—Y le encantará unirse a la guerra cuando empiece —afirma ella, levantándose de su trono, las cartas cayendo de cualquier manera en el suelo, con la estrella siempre brillante y sobresaliente entre el mazo—. Le encantará.

**FIN.**


End file.
